Race the Sun
| music = Graeme Revell | producer = Richard Heus Barry Morrow | distributor = TriStar Pictures | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | language = English | gross = $1,945,552 }} Race the Sun is a 1996 American comedy-drama film directed by Charles T. Kanganis and starring Halle Berry and James Belushi. The plot is loosely based on the true story of the Konawaena High School Solar Car Team, which finished 18th in the 1990 World Solar Challenge and first place among high school entries. Plot A new science teacher, Miss Sandra Beecher (Halle Berry), at Kona Pali High School in Hawaii pushes a group of students to come up with a science project. With a combination of design vision, mechanical skills, knowledge of batteries, and lightweight drivers, the students design and build a solar-powered car they name "Cockroach." Their team manages to outperform a corporate-sponsored car and win the local Big Island competition by correctly predicting cloudy weather based on the surfing experience of the student captain, Daniel (Casey Affleck). Cloudy weather would make their vehicle's battery capacity a more important factor than its weight. With the shop teacher as chaperone (James Belushi), the students travel to Australia to compete in the World Solar Challenge. To the relief of their corporate sponsor (Kevin Tighe), who is still bitter over the loss of his company-built vehicle in Hawaii, their car is delayed at the very start of the race. However, the students choose to persevere and remain in the race. A sand storm and other difficulties provide occasions for heroism. Uni Kakamura (Sara Tanaka) pilots the car through difficult terrain, but has an accident and is rescued by Gilbert (J. Moki Cho). After Cindy (Eliza Dushku) is disqualified from driving for drinking alcohol, Eduardo (Anthony Ruivivar) puts aside his "lolo-haole" conflict with Daniel and reduces the car to allow the overweight Gilbert to drive so that the team can finish the race. Cast * Halle Berry as Sandra Beecher * James Belushi as Frank Machi * Bill Hunter as Commissioner Hawkes * Casey Affleck as Daniel Webster * Eliza Dushku as Cindy Johnson * Kevin Tighe as Jack Fryman * Anthony Ruivivar as Eduardo Braz * J. Moki Cho as Gilbert Tutu * Dion Basco as Marco Quito * Sara Tanaka as Uni Kakamura * Nadja Pionilla as Oni Nagano * Adriane Napualani Uganiza as Luana Kanahele * Steve Zahn as Hans Kooiman * Robert Hughes as Judd Potter * Jeff Truman as Ed Webster * Joel Edgerton as Steve Fryman Production The film was written and co-produced by Barry Morrow, who had shared the 1988 Academy Award for Writing Original Screenplay for Rain Man. The story was based on the solar car team from Konawaena High School, which finished 18th overall in the 1990 World Solar Challenge and first place among high school entries, and was the first high school team to finish the Challenge. Reception Stephen Holden of The New York Times said the "movie doesn't waste time admiring the technology at the expense of human drama, of which there is plenty, none of it overblown". Peter Stack of the San Francisco Chronicle compared Race the Sun to Cool Runnings for solar cars, saying it "boasts not only the lively spectacle of the race but also the kids learning to set aside their differences and insecurities to bond as a team. It's not a soaring, transcendent film experience – mostly it's corny and predictable. But it has a certain sunny charm and a few winning gags to keep it in the winning column." Carole Glines of Box Office Magazine also mentions the film's predictability, saying the student characters "all receive about a minute of screen time for character development as the plot paces through its predictable course." Hollis Chacona of the Austin Chronicle said "you might as well call this movie Hot Runnings", and notes that J. Moki Cho's character Gilbert gives this film substance and a "sweet quality that makes it easier to swallow than you might expect". The film grossed $1.1 million on its opening weekend and grossed a total of $1.9 million in the U.S. See also *Cinema of Australia Category:1996 films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films scored by Graeme Revell Category:Films directed by Charles T. Kanganis Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Films set in the Northern Territory Category:Films set in South Australia Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Solar car racing Category:Auto racing films Category:TriStar Pictures films